Energy savings are desirable for many reasons such as cost and environmental benefits. Some solutions can have performance drawbacks. For example, after powering down a computing device, there can be an unacceptable delay from when power is restored to the computing device and when the device is ready to be used. For example, the computing device may not be ready until it executes its boot code and loads the appropriate code, which it may have stored at a locally accessible memory or may have to download from an external device.